Bound and Gagged
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Updated Sept. 20] The title speaks for itself! Jim is kidnapped in the middle of the night by someone who wants vengence on him. Who could it be?
1. Claws in the Night

Bound and Gagged   
  
Writer's note: I'm not going to continue this unless I get some reviewers saying they want it continued! I'm surprised that I considered writing this fic. The idea came to me when I was lying awake in my bed at four in the morning. What else was there to do but think about possible stories to write? I'm calling it fluff for certain reason though nothing bad! Just some violence and angst :D Anyways, let me know what yall think!   
  
***  
  
The crisp, soft blanket felt most inviting after a long day of hard work. *If only I'd have this bed on the Legacy, the work would of been much easier* Jim thought, rolling over to his stomach. The thick blanket soothe his aching muscles. It had been a long day helping build the new Benbow Inn. It was half finished, thank goodness! The hard carpentry work was worth the ache to see the elated smile on his mother's face. She'd have her inn back. He would make sure of that. For now, he was glad of the opportunity Doctor Doppler gave them to stay in his fairly -large- house for the pass six months.   
  
Lying there in a twilight sleep, Jim was barely aware of the world around him. His mind swirled, and became like liquid as sleep covered him. Peaceful and still. The boy hadn't a chance against the creepy figure slithering out of the shadows in phantom fashion. He towered over the boy's bed, a thin cord - almost a string - hung from it's clamp-like hands.   
  
With a quick, swift motion, the clamps seized Jim's collar startling the boy awake. He had no time to scream or let out a call for help. A cloth gag choked his mouth and tied tightly behind his head. Jim struggled now, lashing out at his oppressor with his right hand balled in a fist. But, his hand was caught in a sharp vice. His face winced in pain, and a silenced cry erupted under the gag.   
  
The figure roughly flipped Jim onto his stomach again. His left hand was caught then bent behind his back. He felt the cord being tied around his hands, so tightly it literally cut through his skin. The slithering figure stationed it's many legs on top of Jim to keep him from moving as he then started on tying the boy's feet. It was done in a matter of seconds, the figure being skilled with many years of knowing knots.   
  
Jim still struggled, though barely enough to do any good. He couldn't see his attacker, and he wasn't going to either. As if his hands, feet, and mouth were enough, a cloth resided over his eyes as well. Whoever this attacker was, they did not want Jim to get away or know their identity. He felt a burning heat beat down on his neck, and a hiss assaulted his ear.   
  
"You are a feisssty one, boy. But I'll make sssure that you'll be broken of it."   
  
Jim froze, wanting even more to cry out for help or fight for his freedom. He knew that voice. It couldn't be him! He had floated to his death into the etherium so far away from Montressor!   
  
"I'm not who you think I am" the figure hissed, as if reading Jim's thoughts. "I'm worse."  
  
Jim felt himself lifted off his bed, and holsted onto a shell-like shoulder. He kicked out desperately one last time. The lamp next to his bed fell off the night stand and busted on the hardwood floor. A pinch wracked his side then a swat to the back of the head rendered him unconscious… 


	2. Bound

Writer note: I have decided to continue! Get as much done as I can while I'm inspired :D I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I wasn't sure whether to write anymore until I got some reviews! For those of you who are awaiting a new chapter on "One Eighty", I'll have that out soon! Thank you for all the reviews and helpful comments!!!  
  
Solar Surfer: Lol, I thought it would of been 'pass' instead of 'past'...thanks! You gave me an idea for a later chapter too :)  
  
***  
  
The crash startled Sarah Hawkins awake. She bolted upright in bed, her loose strains of hair brushing against her cheeks. Her room was directly across the hall from her son's. She thought for an instant it was just that rambunctious robot Jim had brought home just breaking another valuable of Delbert's. But it never had happened this late into the night. Another factor was it sounded close, a little too close.   
  
Sarah swung her legs to meet the floor, lit the lamp beside her bed, and made her way to the hall. Jim's door was closed, that wasn't unusual. She knocked once, twice then decided to peek in when there was no answer. Light streamed into the room as the lamp devoured the darkness inside. Sarah slipped in, and immediately found Jim's bed empty - the blankets tossed about all over the place. She found the broken lamp next then the open window.   
  
Sarah knelt to retrieve the fallen blanket, shock penetrating her joints. She felt in her gut something awful had happened here. Her feet were glued to the floor, her mind wanting to move, but her joints refusing to. Clutching the blanket, she gasped and finally was able to move again.   
  
"Delbert" her voice came out in a choked yelp then a scream. "Delbert!"   
  
***  
  
Humming. Jim could hear humming as he regained consciousness. A sharp ache pained the back of his head, making him groan under the gag that still strangled his mouth. The place where he lay was dim, though Jim wouldn't know. The blindfold was intact around his eyes. Hands and feet bound just as they were before. Nothing had changed save his location.   
  
Memories of the attack hit him like a bag of bricks. He groaned again, rolling over on his side. He lay still a few minutes regaining his bearings as his disorient faded. He shifted his hands, finding the cords impossible to loosen. The more he struggled with them the more the cords cut into his skin. Fresh blood seeped from his stripes covering the dry blood on his wrists.   
  
Jim halted in moving any more. It was literally useless unless he desired to hurt himself even further. He lay motionless for an hour or so, waiting for a sudden attack or even hoping a little for a rescue. He wished the blindfold would disappear so to know where he was. From his hearing senses, Jim could tell he might be on a ship from the humming around and under him.   
  
Just then, the creaking opening and closing of a door sounded through the room. Creeping feet pattered forward. Jim perk at the sound, feeling the familiar heated presence. It was above him.   
  
Jim's body tensed. The heat drew closer to him. Three bristly legs struck down upon his back, knocking the air from his lungs. "Jim Hawkinsss, I presume." Jim tried to thrust away from the hissing voice. The presence pressed firmer on his back. "We won't have none of that. You're likely wondering who I am. Recognize my voice? You better, boy. Scroop is my name though I'm not the same Scroop you knew. David Scroop is my name. My brother, Dante Scroop, you flung into the etherium." The heat grew intensely hot on Jim's neck. "You will pay."  
  
The legs lifted, relieving Jim of the suffocating pressure. He pulled in deep breaths, wishing desperately for the gag to be removed. It was soaked from his saliva leaving Jim's mouth desert dry. His mind raged with terrible thoughts, pondering what this insectoid had in store for him. He did not want to find out.   
  
Jim heard the eerie hissing of David Scroop's body creep away then the door opening and closing again - leaving Jim alone in his misery. 


	3. The Attempt

Writer's note: My goodness! I have no internet access for two weeks, and I come back to find a gazillion reviews for this fic :D I'm yall are liking it! This fic has really grown from what I originally had planned for it. Sorry Jim is tortured so much, but that was one main factor I wanted in this fic. Don't worry, it won't last much longer! The reason of how David Scroop knows about Jim and his brother will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
***  
  
The sun was actually making a dazzling appearance in the sky the day after Jim vanished. Though, it did not lift the spirits of Sarah Hawkins. She ran a hand across her forehead, fatigued with worry for her only child. She sat quietly in an overstuffed red chair in Doctor Doppler's study. She had just arrived back from a very frustrating visit to the constable's office.   
  
"My son was taken in the middle of the night from his bed and there isn't anything you can do about it?!?!?"   
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Hawkins, but we have a record on young Jim. It wouldn't be worth our time investigating."  
  
Worth our time.  
  
If the tears hadn't blurred her vision, she would have slapped that degrading look off that short, round bushy-faced creature that claimed to be the best lawman in town.   
  
Delbert had taken her by the shoulder, and escorted her back to his cart. They were in front of his home in a matter of minutes. Since then, Sarah had taken refuge in the comforting, homely study that housed a lovely view of the spaceport several miles away. She wasn't interested in staring at the spaceport though. Her mind was only on Jim, wishing he'd miraculously show up at the door. She knew something horrible had happen to him. Mother's intuition or not, she could feel it.   
  
Things had changed considerably since Jim's journey to Treasure Planet. He was so open now, holding positive conversations instead of threshing out with negativity. He was excited about starting classes at the Interstellar Academy in the Fall, and was very involved in rebuilding the Benbow Inn. He had evolved into the person she prayed he'd be when he was a boy. Would it all change again when he came back? Would he even make it back?   
  
A hand rested on her shoulder, making Sarah flinch. "It's all right, Sarah. It's only me" Delbert said.   
  
"I'm sorry, Delbert. I'm just worried…"   
  
"You don't have to explain. I understand." He knelt down, clasping his hand over hers.   
  
"Yeah, Mrs. H!" B.E.N.'s voice suddenly rang out behind her. He looked around the armchair at her, the little pink blob next to him wearing a painfully melancholy expression. "Jimmy will be just fine! If anyone has taken him, he'll knock their lights out and rush right back here!"   
  
Sarah smiled despite her dreary mood. "Thanks, B.E.N."  
  
"Since the Benbow constable was no help to us" Delbert started, standing again. "I called in someone who has more authority."  
  
The high-pitch thud of boot heels could be heard approaching. Sarah turned to find the familiar face of Captain Amelia. "Good day Mrs. Hawkins, though I know it must not be good for you. I am dreadfully sorry about Jim."   
  
Sarah immediately stood; ever ready even now to be a good hostess. "Thank you, Miss Katherine. Can I get you anything for your trouble of coming out here?"   
  
Captain Amelia raised a dismissive hand. "No need. I am here on business this time, your business to be exact." It was true that the Captain had made numerous visits to the Doctor's home. Sarah rarely met up with her, because she was busy with rebuilding the Benbow. And, Delbert and Amelia would conveniently disappear for hours at a time. Amelia wasn't here to see Delbert this time.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a sneaky suspicion of who could of taken Jim" Amelia continued, stepping in front of the window. "Two of the pirates from the journey to Treasure Planet were released from prison two months ago. Blast the jailing system, but that's a different story. They might have a vengeance against your son. Then there's the fact that our Mutineer leader, Mr. Silver, escaped before we could even dock. Though I believe Jim would went with him without a struggle. Either way, I have a suspicious feeling Jim has been taken by a pirate."  
  
"Is there anything you could do to find him?" Sarah asked, desperately.   
  
Amelia flicked her pensive gaze toward Sarah, her features softening at the poor woman's distressed face. "I'll do all in my power to find your son."  
  
***  
  
David Scroop hadn't made an appearance for hours on end. Jim was becoming more restless every minute that went by. He wasn't going to allow that spider psycho to take him down, not like this! He labored his way to the wall as best he could being bound hand and ankle, not knowing where he was actually going. It took him several minutes, but he found the wall and propped himself up. The cords around his wrist had grinded so far into his skin, he didn't care what damage it did now. There had to be something sharp around to cut the binds!   
  
Jim felt as far as he could up and down the wall, scooting backwards with his feet to move faster. He had felt the entire back wall, finding nothing but smooth, cold metal, until he reached the corner. His hand stung as it caught a tiny sharpness protruding conveniently from the floor. An explosion of joy ran through his head, as he wasted no time to start shredding his binds.   
  
Jim suppressed a major shout of relief when the cord snapped. He swiftly drew down the gag, his jaw stiff from being forced to stay open. He flung off the blindfold, blinking at the dim light that filter in. He was thankful to know now exactly where he was: the brig of a ship. The light was filtering in from the small, rectangle window high on the door. Part of the cell was completely dark, giving Jim an idea. He untied his feet, and sank into a crouched position in the darkest area of the cell. He had nothing to defend himself save for his aching fist. The way his wrists were cut into, it felt like his hands would fall flat off at any moment. But, he tried to pay no mind to the irritation, focusing on taking down Scroop and escaping the joint.   
  
Forty minutes or so Jim waited. He sat back against the wall, his head leaned back and one leg bent up. He savored every moment he was free from those horrible binds. It wouldn't last. He'd either escape or be caught or die attempting. A clatter of many pointed feet echoed through the hall heading towards the brig. Jim straightened at attention. He anxiously waited as the cell door swung open. From the dim light, he could see half the spider man standing in the doorway.   
  
In Jim's hand, he held the stanched gag he collected from the pile of binds he hide along side him in the darkness. He waited, trying his best to be patience, as Scroop slithered in. His breath caught in his throat, and his muscles jittered slightly. Scroop was almost there. Creep in just a little more…  
  
Jim bolted from the darkness, eyes set only on the metal door that separated him from his freedom. His feet reached the hall, his hand moving to push the cell door close, but a clawed-hand shot out. It grabbed the collar of Jim's tattered shirt, pulling him upwards. Jim reacted quickly, kicking his barefoot up to connect with the side of Scroop's head. The arachnid yelped in pain, his claw dropping Jim with a loud *thud* on the cold, metal floor. Jim ignored the spreading pain in his right side. He scrambled to his feet then took off down the hall.  
  
"He's escaped! Catch him!" Scroop yelled, leaning heavily on the doorframe. Two of his crewmates were below deck and heard his call. Instantly, a crow-like alien and a burly, orange clumpy alien appeared; the former right in front of Jim. Jim's eyes widened at the magically appearing threat, and he fell to his side to slid right under the alien. "Get him!" Jim heard Scroop yell. He turned a corner, relief washing over his face when he caught sight of the longboat launch. He sped toward it, bent on taking a longboat and getting home.   
  
Before he could make his way to a longboat, a giant hand wrapped around his ankle - tripping him. Jim's eyes flicked back, falling on the captor's face. He knew that face from a pirate who had sailed on the Legacy! Shock wore off in seconds as Jim pulled up, throwing the gag around the burly man's neck and tugging hard.   
  
*Crack*  
  
A heavy object had pummeled down hard on Jim's back. He fell to the floor, rolling on his stomach. He could see the longboat only ten feet away as he stared through the upraised body of David Scroop. Jim let out a moan, hope draining from him.   
  
"You will not leave this ship alive" Scroop hissed. He leaned down. "And that is a guarantee." He raised a claw and struck Jim unconscious. 


	4. Out of It

Wroter note: I am so sorry this took so long!!! I haven't been inspired to write TP fics lately ((which sucks b/c I really enjoy writing them!)), but I finally got some! Thank you everyone who've kept up with this fic especially my number 1# fan :)   
  
***  
  
The crowd at the Lamplight Tavern wasn't packed, but had a fair amount of spacers drinking and eating a late supper. A small, slug-like alien with six eyes slid in, and grabbed a stool at the bar. A large man of great height stood behind the bar, fiddling with something. "Bartender! Bartender!" the six-eyed slug called, demandingly.   
  
"Now, hold ye lip! I've only one arm!" The large man turned. His cyborg eye blinked orange in amusement. "Well, Mr. Onus! What a surprise!"  
  
Mr. Onus leaned back from the bar, his many eyes flickering around. "Captain Silver! Did you get pardoned too?"  
  
"Never got arrested!" Silver shifted his weight to lean on the bar across from his old crewmember. "I escaped before they had time to catch me. Been lyin' low ever since. So, you were pardoned, ay?"   
  
Mr. Onus nodded. "Two months ago. Just a week after pardoning, I met up with David Scroop and joined his crew!"  
  
"What an unfortunate circumstance for you" Silver remarked. He waved a hand at the bottles behind the bar. "What's ye pleasure?"   
  
"Beer! The largest bottle you have!" Mr. Onus answered, anxiously. "You remember the cabin boy from our little trip to Treasure Planet?"  
  
Silver popped the cork off a beer bottle, and handed it to the slug. He raised an eyebrow at the mention of Jimbo. He hadn't seen the boy since he made his get-away from the Legacy. He thought about the boy often. Usually wondering how Jimbo was doing, if his mother's inn was coming along, and most of the time missing the boy's company. He congregated with the thought of making a quick stop on Montressor, but hadn't the slightest clue where Jimbo and his mother were staying.   
  
"I believe I recall him."  
  
Mr. Onus took a big swig of beer then slammed the bottle down. "I told David of his brother's ultimate demise into the etherium. He was flaming mad! You know what he did?"  
  
"Probably scuffled some tables and chairs into the wall?"  
  
"Yeah, he did that. But, he kidnapped the cabin boy!"  
  
"What?" Silver's worried frown betrayed him for a moment, but his old crewmember hadn't taken notice. "When was this?" he fished, covering his worry.   
  
Mr. Onus took another long swig. "Four days ago."  
  
"What is he planning to do with the boy?"  
  
"You know how arachnids are with their prey..." The slug leant in, a wicked grin on his cold, slimy lips. "Nice and slow."  
  
Silver nodded dumbly, knowing exactly what that meant.  
  
"We're having a fight match tonight in the galley of Scroop's ship. You should come for the fun." Mr. Onus slurred the last word. He downed the last gulp of beer then threw a drubloon onto the bar. "See you around, Captain!" He slunk out the tavern.   
  
Silver laid his cyborg elbow on the bar, his metal fingers rubbing his chin. A fight on Scroop's ship tonight? It might work…  
  
***  
  
The throbbing headache had faded hours ago, but the piecing pain in his side had not left since the moment he was thrown to the floor by Scroop. He was bounded again - hands and ankles - in the brig of the ship. The gag had been left off, but the blindfold was well intact. Jim had gained consciousness an hour after his unsuccessful escape. He lay on the cold metal floor, not knowing what day, time, or where he was in the galaxy.   
  
It felt like a dream, or more like a nightmare, when hands were laid on him. The next thing Jim knew he was hearing many crude voices encircling him. One thought raced through Jim's clouded mind: dying. His bonds were cut, and he was stood upright. His blindfold remained. The crowd hushed.   
  
Pounding footsteps, like rocks slamming against metal, paddled toward Jim until he could feel the presence of someone directly in front of him. "Begin!" Scroop's voice rang out. Suddenly, a fist struck Jim in the lower gut. He doubled over, falling to one knee. A booted shoe connected with his face, knocking him flat on the floor. The crowd jested and cheered around him. Jim remained sprawled on his stomach, only his hand moved to pull off the blindfold. Before him was a towering, half-human type alien with burning red eyes and bulging arm muscles. Ironically, Jim thought of the late Mr. Hands back on the Legacy and wondered where in the universe did these kinds of gigantic aliens came from.   
  
The fight wasn't fair by a hundred miles. Jim shakily got to his feet. He raised his fists, keeping them close to his face like Silver taught him. He lunged a tight right cut toward the giant. He was slapped down again like a fly buzzing around the giant's head. He pulled himself to his feet, blood rushing from his nose. He stared at the giant, wiping the blood on his tattered shirtsleeve. He lunged again, this time more sloppily but he finally hit his target. Then hit it again while the giant was set back. His success lasted only one more hit. The giant had kicked his bruised side, and Jim was on the floor clutching his side and groaning.   
  
Scroop raised a claw to stop the fight. "Enough." His crowd of pirates moaned, most of them leaving the galley at Scroop's command. The fun was over…for now. Jim felt someone grab a handful of the back of his shirt. He was hastily pulled to his feet and drug to a table in the corner.   
  
Only Scroop and another pirate remained. The arachnid sat across from him while the other alien stayed behind him. Jim, through blackened eyes, glared at his enemy best he could. It was hard really to do anything with the intense pain running through your body.  
  
"I know you're hurting" Scroop started. "Here's something that will ease it." He pushed a mug in front of Jim. Jim remained motionless. He knew Scroop didn't want to help ease his pain. There was a catch. "You won't drink? You're choice." Scroop gestured. The alien behind Jim grabbed his hair, yanking his head back.   
  
A hot liquid burned down Jim's throat, making him sputter and cough. It was liquor. Not just regular ale he'd tasted a few times in the past, but vodka - the hard liquor. It took a strong stomach to hold vodka down. Jim knew from his experience with regular ale that he would have a hard time keeping it down.  
  
Again and again, the liquor was poured down his throat. Unwillingly Jim swallowed it until he was barely aware of his surroundings. His mind was blanketed in a thick haze that made him feel like he was thinking through sludge. The vodka threatened to rip apart his empty stomach. It seemed an eternity before he was let go, gagging as he lay his head against the table.   
  
Anything that happened after that was a blur to Jim. He swerved in and out of consciousness. He was aware of the fact that someone had held his head upright as he vomited. The last thing he knew he was being lifted high into the air and a soft whisper of, "You'll be okay, lad" curled in his mind. 


	5. Comfort at Last

writer's note: EEK! Only two more chapters left! I think this was the least best chapter so far. I'm kind of disappointed with it b/c I wanted it more emotional. It's been written for a while now, and I've let it fester but couldn't get anything better out of it. Anyroad, hope it don't disappoint everyone else!  
  
***   
  
It was such a wonderful dream; Jim didn't want to wake up. The feather mattress under him felt inviting under his aching body. The warmth around him drove the old lingering chill out of his bones. For the first time in the past five days, he felt peaceful. He was drifting back into reality, and slowly he became aware of his surroundings.   
  
"Come back to me, Jimbo." Jim heard a soft voice call. The voice pricked memories, good memories of the past, not nightmares.   
  
Jim's eyes fluttered open, his sight focusing. A large hand cupped his cheek, slipping to the back of his neck, and gently raising him from the pillow under his head.   
  
"I cain't do this on me own, lad. Ye gotta wake so I know how ye are."  
  
Finally, the voice registered. "Silver?" Jim murmured, sounding awfully groggy. He blinked, and the old pirate's face came into view.   
  
"Yeah, it's me, Jimbo. I found you in an awful bind back on David Scroop's ship. How ye feeling, lad?"  
  
Jim didn't answer, and for a minute, he seemed to have drifted off again. But Jim suddenly turned onto his left side and began to choke. Silver hurried to grab a basin off the side table to slide beneath him before he vomited out the liquor that had taunted his stomach. Silver patiently rubbed his back. When Jim was done, he laid back exhausted.   
  
Silver wiped Jim's face with a wet cloth, but waited several minutes before asking, "How are ye, lad? Do you know if you have any broken bones?"  
  
"Don't think so," Jim answered. "My stomach fells like it's going through a meat grinder. My right side hurts. I fell hard."  
  
"Take this, Jimbo. It'll help ye rest." Silver put a glass to his lips, and Jim trustingly swallowed the clear liquid. It didn't burn like the vodka, rather had a strange sweet taste to it - almost like wine. After the glass was empty, Silver stood but a hand tugged at his shirttail.   
  
"Don't leave me alone." Jim pleaded through his bruise shiners. Fear was evident in his eyes though he tried hard to put on a strong front. "Please, I just don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Silver nodded in understanding, sitting once more to stay by his friend's side.  
  
Silver checked the tarnished, age-worn pocket watch for the fifth time. 7:04 p.m. Jim had been asleep for a record ten hours. He shook his head. The poor lad had been beaten to nearly the shade of a purp. It seemed he didn't have any broken bones, but on his right side, a rib most likely had been cracked. Silver wrapped his side with a ripped bed sheet as Jim slept peacefully. Now he waited for Jim to wake.   
  
He wondered how David Scroop had so easily taken Jim from his home. Mr. Onus must have blabbed about Scroop's brother's demise by way of the etherium. It was only fair that Jim was defending himself, though David Scroop could care less about that fact. He was a pirate, for heaven's sake!   
  
*Johnny, you really have gone soft.* Silver chuckled tender-heartedly to himself then his thoughts shifted and his cyborg eye glowed in an orange rage. *Though not so soft to steak a bit of revenge…*  
  
The sound of footfalls interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find Jim standing weakly in the bedroom doorway dressed in an oversized shirt (one of Silver's) and his tattered under-breeches. His breathing swelled his shoulders up and down. Their eyes met for a moment, but Jim quickly drew his gaze to the floor as if in disgrace.  
  
Silver pushed out of his chair, grabbing for the boy. "Jimbo, whatcha doing out of bed? You should rest."  
  
Jim shooed Silver's hand away, and with much difficulty, made his way to the front door. "I'm sick of resting. I need to get home. My mom is probably worrying herself to death over me."  
  
"Oh, no ye don't, James Hawkins." A large hand clapped lightly on Jim's shoulder making him flinch visibly. Silver gently turned him around. Jim still held his gaze to the floor. "How do ye expect te get home? Ye don't even know where ye are. Ye all beat up like a herd of bonzabeast had trampled on ye at that. Don't worry about ye dear mother. I'll get word to her."  
  
"I can't stay here."  
  
"Why not? You're safe with me. Ye don't have te worry about that spider Scroop. I'm watching over ye."  
  
Jim wouldn't look at him. His head hung; long bangs shrouded his face. Silver finally grew impatient and took Jim's chin in his metal hand, raising it. The fear shone out from his eyes, and his jaw was clinched tightly in pent-up frustration. "What's the matter, lad?" Silver murmured, mainly to himself. He knew Jim was the most strong-willed boy he'd ever come across in his life, maybe even more strong-willed than himself. But there was a strange presence around Jim, one Silver had never seen and it made him wonder what torture Scroop had put the poor boy through.   
  
"I need to go" Jim insisted. His eyes darted everywhere but at Silver's face. He pushed passed to the door. Silver moved to block the doorway, folding his arms and staring down at Jim intimidating. Jim gritted his teeth visibly. "Move."   
  
"Ye not leaving."  
  
Finally, Jim snapped his head up in anger. Droplets glistened at the corners of his eyes. "Please let me go."  
  
At that moment Silver could see it. The strange presence he'd felt circling Jim, he knew what it could be. "You're ashamed."   
  
Jim said nothing.   
  
Silver bent on one knee, grasping Jim's shoulders. "You're ashamed, aren't you? Of what? What did Scroop do you ye?"  
  
Silence waned for several moments until Jim drew in a deep breathe, "I was afraid. Okay? You got it out of me. I was more afraid those days on Scroop's ship than I have ever been in my life"  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of being afraid."  
  
"Yeah, but…" Jim started to pace, running his hand threw his hair nervously. "I was afraid he would kill me. I knew he would. I tried to escape, but he cut me off at every corner. I couldn't even defend myself!" He stopped. His shoulder started to heave, and he sank down to his knees muttering disapprovals to himself.   
  
Bulky arms wrapped around Jim's shoulder, and he found himself being pulled into a comforting embrace - sobbing into a shirt. He couldn't recall how long he had stayed like that with Silver, but after he pulled away, he was all cried out. His body ached terribly, but he knew it wouldn't last. He'd heal - maybe even the emotional wounds would too. He would heal. 


	6. Writer note!

Hello faithful readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been getting a lot of reviews for this story about updating it. This isn't a new chapter, but I'm working on it. I just been having some trouble coming up with the best ending. I have some ideas swirling around, but nothing has totally worked out yet. If anyone wants to help with brainstorming, please email at powerwriter24@juno.com. Thank you for your time!   
  
-Coneflower 


End file.
